1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to both the horizontal and vertical adjustment of a rack with respect to a cavity which is adapted to receive the rack. More particularly an appropriate environment would be an oven, refrigerator or the like and the rack would be suitable for receiving articles of food which are intended to be disposed within the cavity or chamber of such article. Manipulatable means are provided which cause pivoting of the rack with respect to the cavity to facilitate the entry or removal of food from the cavity and also provide a vertical adjustment of the rack to position the food in a desired vertical position with respect of the cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art is replete with teachings of a rack which is movable into or out of a cavity such as an oven or a refrigerator, some of these teachings having pivotal or rotatable racks. Furthermore, art of the same fields provide many teachings of vertical adjustable racks or shelves in a cavity. Much of this art, however, requires the rack be adjusted at vertically stepped intervals rather than providing infinite adjustment of height. the prior art also provides the teaching of a cooking rack which is both rotatable due to one manipulation and infinitely vertically adjustable due to another manipulation. Such a teaching is FIG. 9 of Schaar U.S. Patent 2,629,315. The structure of this teaching is somewhat complicated, would require more than one hand for vertical adjustment, and would be difficult to adjust when heated.